


Каждый дюйм твоей лжи

by Lazurit



Category: Black Sails
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, M/M, Magical Tattoos, Soulmate-Identifying Marks
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-21
Updated: 2017-10-21
Packaged: 2019-01-20 21:17:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12442029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lazurit/pseuds/Lazurit
Summary: Сильвер лжет, манипулирует, развлекает матросов небылицами, и скоро чернильные линии покрывают тело Джеймса до самой шеи.





	Каждый дюйм твоей лжи

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Skin Full of Lies](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7570540) by [andrea_deer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/andrea_deer/pseuds/andrea_deer). 



> Соулмейт!ау. Когда родственная душа врет тебе, эти слова отпечатываются на твоей коже.
> 
> Особая благодарность бете rose_rose и команде fandom Black Sails 2017, в составе которой был переведен этот фик.

В мире, где ложь родственной души проявляется на коже, накалывание надписей и девизов не слишком одобряется, даже среди пиратов. Со временем следы пустяковых обманов бледнеют и, если не сосредотачиваться на них, рано или поздно исчезают окончательно. Многие мастера и думать не станут о том, чтобы навеки запечатлеть слова на чьей-то коже, какова бы ни была награда.

Тем не менее, некоторых влечет подобное бунтарство. Ходят слухи, что у Черной Бороды на груди выбито обещание спокойного плавания, потому что его родственная душа — море, чьему спокойствию никогда нельзя верить. В легенде Черной Бороды хватает невероятных деталей, но, услышав эту, Джеймс скептически закатывает глаза. Гейтс смеется над его досадой, наслаждаясь тем, что очередная пиратская байка выполнила свое предназначение.

Гейтс говорит, что Джеймсу важно знать их — чтобы понимать мир, в котором ему предстоит найти свое место. Джеймс знает, что эти долгие беседы действительно помогли ему вписаться в общество, но также и то, что полезны они были не ему одному.

По рукам Гейтса, прямые, словно лучи солнца, от запястий до локтей тянутся строки. Даже будь Джеймс достаточно бестактен, чтобы попытаться разобрать их, ему бы это не удалось — слишком мелок и бледен текст. Гейтс не прячет их, но и не упоминает вслух. Никто не спрашивает — все и так видят, что новых строк не прибавляется, и вряд ли оттого, что родственная душа Гейтса прекратила лгать.

* * *

Некоторые лгут друг другу нарочно. Мир полон глупцов, которые, начиная ухаживания, рассказывают мелкую небылицу — что-нибудь безобидное и забавное, — проверяя, не отразится ли она на коже возлюбленного. Но есть и те, кто знает, что в лучшем случае это приведет к неловкости, а в худшем — к разбитому сердцу. Всеми силами они стараются говорить лишь правду.

Слова Томаса не проявляются на коже Джеймса, но тот не сомневается, что это случилось бы, соври Томас хоть однажды. Тот твердо решил не лгать, особенно тем, кого считает своими близкими. Лишь спустя несколько лет Джеймс замечает на ступне Миранды слова “Я уверен, все обойдется, Миранда”.

Единственный раз, когда Томас обманул ее, единственный след, отпечатавшийся на ее коже, прежде чем Томаса отняли у них навеки. Миранда осталась без родственной души, но с крошечным, несмываемым знаком, что та у нее была.

Джеймс завидует и этому.

* * *

Джон Сильвер начинает врать, едва успев раскрыть рот. С каждым словом Джеймс чувствует укол боли, зуд, сообщающий о том, что на его теле одна за другой проступают мельчайшие буквы.

Сперва слова, словно тонкие лозы или змеи, оплетают его ноги. Первая небылица начинается мелкими буквами над щиколоткой, плотными витками двигаясь к бедру. Следующая тянется вдоль первой. В их изгибах находят свое место короткие фразы, и скоро весь текст кажется единым, изначально задуманным, цельным. Порой Джеймсу кажется, что вместе с чернилами по его телу распространяется заразная хворь, и он ненавидит ее так же сильно, как и человека, ставшего ее источником.

Ненавидит за то, что тот присвоил кожу, которая должна была принадлежать другому. Тому, кто отказался посягать на нее.

Джеймс не допустит, чтобы Сильвер узнал об этом. Он слушает его рассказы не дрогнув, не выдавая того, как зудит кожа его бедер. Джеймс отказывается предоставлять Сильверу лишнее оружие, когда может сохранить преимущество за собой. С таким, как Сильвер, неважно даже, когда тот лжет: можно просто считать, что лжет он всегда. Джеймс ценит возможность различать редкие крупицы правды.

Он ждет лжи, когда Сильвер, застав его над телом Гейтса, говорит, что выход есть всегда. Раздавленный чувством вины, Джеймс не может уловить знакомого зуда.

Он ждет ее снова, когда Сильвер признается, что вытащил его из воды. Не ощутив искомого, Джеймс вздыхает с облегчением. Ему нужно кому-то довериться, пусть на секунду, а на его коже и так нет живого места.

Он пытается не зацикливаться на лжи, прощать ее, игнорировать. Но у Сильвера всегда находится новая легенда, удобная полуправда, и вскоре та находит свое место на теле Джеймса.

* * *

Окончательно покрыв ноги и ягодицы, слова перебираются на спину.

* * *

Будучи на корабле, Миранда замечает их — окончания свежих строк на пояснице Джеймса, мелькнувшие под подолом спешно надетой рубашки. Стыдясь вопросов, он избегает Миранду, пока та не признает поражение. В последнее время она сдается слишком легко, и Джеймс намерен продолжать борьбу, чтобы наконец сделать ее свободной.

Когда Сильвер рассказывает о золоте, Джеймс ощущает знакомое покалывание на спине и задумывается, как лживая дрянь ухитрилась обманывать его до сих пор. Затем он осознает, что раньше тот не говорил о золоте сам. За него это делали караульные. Пытался ли Сильвер отвести от себя подозрения или каким-то образом догадался, что Джеймс распознает ложь?

* * *

Они сидят в лодке, вдвоем, и Сильвер рассказывает, что украл золото и отказался от своей доли, чтобы остаться в команде. Ни единого дюйма кожи Джеймса не опаляет свежими чернилами. Проглотив гнев, он снова начинает грести, заставляя Сильвера опомниться и тоже схватиться за весло.

* * *

Спина и плечи Джеймса целиком покрыты вязью букв. Строки огибают полумесяц, набитый много лет назад, обволакивают его очередной байкой о приключениях Сильвера, которой тот развлекает матросов. Джеймс слушает вполуха, и все же слова отпечатываются на его коже.

Прежде он думал о том, как поведут себя чернила, столкнувшись со старой наколкой. Джеймс сентиментально надеется сберечь ее — и в то же время невольно желает той раствориться. Нетрезвый порыв, рожденный туманными мыслями о том, что Томас был для него с Мирандой солнцем, а сам Джеймс оставался всего лишь луной. Отражал свет, но не мог изжить в себе тьму.

Со всей лживой искренностью, на которую он способен, Джеймс постарался убедить Миранду, что это очередной способ добиться доверия пиратов. Ритуал посвящения. Не романтический жест пьяного дурака.

* * *

Сильвер говорит, что погибнуть — не единственный выход. Не сейчас. Говорит, что, пожертвовав собой, Джеймс сделает большую ошибку, и на теле у того не появляется новых меток, поэтому он решает принять его слова за правду. Даже если это не так, Сильвер очевидно верит в них, а это что-то да значит.

* * *

Незадолго до сражения Джеймс прекращает закатывать рукава. Он старается привыкнуть к этому, но порой забывается. Они с Сильвером сидят у костра, обсуждая прошлое Джеймса, и тот, нервно теребя рукав, случайно вздергивает его к локтю. Сильвер замечает самый край строк, виднеющихся из-под ткани.

— О, — выдыхает он, изумленный больше, чем тогда, когда услышал признание Джеймса. — Он был твоей родственной душой?

В его словах звучит странная смесь утверждения и вопроса, словно Сильвер уже знает ответ, но надеется на другой, и Джеймс решает, что тот заслужил откровенность.

— Да, — Джеймс не всегда чувствует ту уверенность, с которой говорит, но сейчас он не может допустить иного ответа.

Сильвер кивает.

— Я понимаю, — говорит он. Новых слов на Джеймсе не появляется, так что, возможно, тот действительно понимает.

* * *

Ночная беседа отдаляет их друг от друга, но в то же время усиливает взаимное притяжение. Похоже, есть вещи, которых избежать невозможно, с усмешкой думает Джеймс, не отрываясь от губ Сильвера.

Они исступленно целуются в капитанской каюте на борту “Моржа”, и Сильвер запускает руки под рубашку Джеймса. Тому никак не удается вспомнить, закрыта ли дверь. Это не имело значения, когда он всего лишь собирался обсудить с Сильвером планы грядущих действий и, возможно, немного поспорить. Тем не менее, с недавних пор, словно подсознательно готовясь к неизбежному, они начали запираться. Джеймс отчаянно надеется, что в этот раз они поступили так же и никто из матросов не наткнется на них и не помешает. Сильвер, расстегнув рубашку Джеймса, нетерпеливо стаскивает ее с его плеч, одновременно прижимаясь к нему бедрами и притискивая к столу. Руки Сильвера шарят по его обнаженной груди, и, прервав поцелуй, тот натыкается взглядом на покрывающие ее строки.

Кажется, обилие текста застает Сильвера врасплох, но тот решительно отводит взгляд и, прикрыв глаза, снова тянется к губам Джеймса. Внезапно он останавливается, замирает на месте и отступает назад. Джеймс недовольно стонет.

— Забияка-Джон?

— Что? — растерянно переспрашивает Джеймс. Сильвер, осторожно, словно опасаясь, что метка еще свежа и может причинить боль, ведет пальцами по тонким, едва различимым линиям.

— Здесь написано “Забияка-Джон”. Как в той байке, что я рассказывал вам, то есть команде…

— ...о том как ты победил в поединке, несмотря на то, что обломком корабельной балки тебе распороло ногу, — нетерпеливо прерывает его Джеймс, ясно помнящий нелепую историю. — Ты рассказывал ее на прошлой неделе, как будто матросы не помнят, что, пока ты не потерял ногу, она была совершенно цела.

— Это случилось с одним моим приятелем, — игнорируя смешок Джеймса, отвечает Сильвер. Негромко, словно не в силах поверить, что участвует в этом разговоре.

Как завороженный, он продолжает поглаживать буквы на ключице Джеймса.

— На тебе моя ложь...

— Далеко не одна, — бормочет Джеймс, и Сильвер поднимает на него ошеломленный взгляд, а затем на его лице отражается решимость.

— Капитан, вам следует раздеться, и побыстрее.

Пальцы Джеймса успевают расправиться с пуговицами ширинки прежде, чем его разум осознает суть приказа.

— Запри дверь, — требует он, пытаясь сохранить хоть толику достоинства и власти над происходящим.

— Уже запер, — не задумываясь отвечает Сильвер, внимательно наблюдая за тем, как Джеймс стискивает зубы от внезапного укола боли, а у основания его шеи проступают новые чернильные линии.

Джеймс впивается в Сильвера пристальным взглядом, и тот широко ухмыляется, прежде чем прильнуть к свежей метке губами. Его руки скользят по телу Джеймса, приспуская расстегнутые брюки.

— Сильвер, дверь.

— О, Бога ради! — Сильвер отрывается от него, в три размашистых шага добирается до двери, закрывает ее и возвращается, на ходу стаскивая рубашку.

На первый взгляд его кожа кажется свободной от меток, но затем Джеймс замечает несколько отчетливых строк, которые тянутся по животу, скрываясь под брюками. Едва Сильвер оказывается рядом, как Джеймс прослеживает их пальцами.

— Золото все еще в приоритете, — негромко читает он единственную, которую видно от начала и до конца.

Сильвер смеется, его дыхание щекочет влажную от поцелуев кожу Джеймса.

— Вы — лживая дрянь, капитан.

Джеймс хватает его за плечи, притягивает к себе, и тот невольно делает резкий вдох.

— Не хотелось бы, чтобы ты решил, будто я тебе не ровня, — говорит он и берется за пояс брюк Сильвера. — Как далеко они тянутся?

— Раздень меня и узнаешь, — голос Сильвера звучит непривычно низко, и в этот раз Джеймс не находит причин спорить.


End file.
